Dithiino-tetracarboximides as such are already known. It is also known, that these compounds can be used as anthelmintics and insecticides (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,229). Furthermore the fungicidal use of such dithiino-tetracarboximides is known (European Patent Application No. 08166621.6).
Since the environmental and economic requirements imposed on modern-day crop protection compositions are continually increasing, with regard, for example, to the spectrum of action, toxicity, selectivity, application rate, formation of residues, and favourable preparation ability, and since, furthermore, there may be problems, for example, with resistances, a constant task is to develop new compositions, in particular fungicidal agents, which in some areas at least help to fulfil the abovementioned requirements.
The present invention provides active compound combinations/compositions which in some aspects at least achieve the stated objective.